happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Mordecai y Rigby 223
Como cuando los emos se ponen "yo no soy racista, los odio a todos por igual" y ni saben quién lo dijo :'v Flake Lorenz debe estar revolcándose en su mansión de un millón de dólares :'v (?) Hallo hallo muthafuckaz (?) Okno :v Poniéndonos serios, soy un usuario de esta Wiki y... Y pues eso. Al carajo todo, sigamos :'v Introducción Bienvenidos al perfil de Mordecai y Rigby 223. A su derecha encontrarán chorradas nazis, siguiendo el pasillo de por allá cosas que queman los ojos, en las paredes tal vez encuentren algo de Rammstein y en esta puerta de aquí encontrarán las respuestas al examen de matemáticas. Disfruten su estadía, y no olviden probar la comida local, empanadas de cosas que no deberían ser empanadas, como helado, cerveza y troyanos. Diccionario raro para que entiendas mi perfil :v Resulta que tengo un vocabulario raro y no todos lo entienden, así que decidí hacer un mini-diccionario, sólo que sin orden alfabético porque qué flojera :v *'Algo parecido a "ashssghdhbfvbfj"': Frase en alemán. Ejemplo: Asdasfasdsffwgvvivahitlerhdrgffhd. *'*Simbolitossimbolitossimbolitos*': Frase en japonés. Ejemplo: Watashi wa kawaii desu pero con simbolitos. *'Tiburón Boliviano': Algo que no existe. Ejemplo: Yo tengo tanto dinero como el número de tiburones bolivianos en el mundo. *'República Comunista-Nazi de Corea del Oeste': País que no existe, y que no gana nada. Ejemplo: Esto está más aburrido que un partido entre San Marino y Corea del Oeste. *'República Bananera de Nosedondeestán': País en el Medio Oriente (¿O era el Medio Occidente?) de cuya existencia desconocen hasta los de la CIA. Ejemplo: Ni los del Google Earth saben dónde shit se encuentra Nosedondeestán. *':v': Filosofía de vida. Ejemplo: :v. *'Fail': Algo tan mal hecho que no se puede expresar con palabras en español. Ejemplo: Zippy es un fail. *'Nazi': #''(Este perf.)'' Cosa rara que nadie sabe si es persona, bicho o planta, pero que tiene la culpa de todo. Ejemplo: Se atascó el W.C… es culpa de los nazis. #''(Según Wikipedia)'' Partidario de la ideología nacionalsocialista. Esta es mentira Ejemplo: Yo tengo un gato nazi. #''(Dialecto Failnés, sinónimo)'' Blasen, personaje no tan célebre con menos suerte que Tahití en un mundial de fútbol y con una extraña fijación hacia las sogas, precipicios y píldoras de cianuro. Ejemplo: Estás más loco que el nazi ese. *'Caguai': Kawaii versión fail. Ejemplo: Dibujas caguai :3. *'Commie': Forma corta (para flojos) de llamar a un comunista en gringo. No confundir con "Putos rojos", forma cariñosa de llamar a estos seres dicha por seres conocidos como "Gringos" y "Nazis". Ejemplo: Nadie quiere a los commies. *'Gringo': #Tipo estadounidense. Ejemplo: ¡Malditos gringos! #Idioma inglés, pero de Gringolandia, gringuish. Ejemplo: Du yu espik gringo? *'*Inserte nombre que suena como "gssjsjrfdjx"*': Nombre de algún nazi. Ejemplos: Adolf Hitler, Heinrich Himmler, Erwin Rommel, Reinhard Heydrich, Adolf Eichmann, Rudolf Höss, Blasen etc. *'Mi gato': Ser mágico con bigote minimalista que va a matarte con sus poderes de hacerse el tierno para que le des comida aunque te odie. Ejemplo: En los últimos años se han formado organizaciones benéficas, tales como los Magistralmente Incorrectos (MI), los Gringos Armados contra Terroristas Odiosos (GATO) y la Lucha contra el Odioso Sistema Municipal de Armenia y Terroristas Armados, Rojos Australianos y Aburridos Toros Organizada Democráticamente en Ocho Socios (LOSMATARAATODOS), las cuales juntas forman una gran organización conocida como MI GATO LOSMATARAATODOS. *'El Impronunciable': Idioma alemán. Ejemplo: Cada vez que alguien habla El Impronunciable, los veo así y les entiendo "asrdjhdhjufjsuufjdnuh". Bueno pues, sigamos con el recorrido. Mi propio ¿sabías qué… *…mis personajes me odian pero sho los amo? Cásate conmigo Daisy (?) *…soy feo and I know it? (???) *…algunos de mis personajes son como partes de mí y nunca me di cuenta de eso hasta que me puse a pensarlo? *…amo el acento español? *…dibujo cáncer? *...en Navidad siempre me regalan calcetines? *…podré parecer "ke biba jitler bieja" (neonazi pa' los que no captan la onda :T),pero en realidad no lo soy? *…sólo es que me gustan los chistes de nazis? (Véase: "No digo que seas puta, sólo que estás más fácil que Polonia", "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un judío y una pizza? Que la pizza no grita cuando la pones en el horno", etc) *…soy ateo? *…pero todos mis personajes son religiosos o creen en algo mágico? (Bueno, Blasen es agnóstico, pero ese no cuenta porque yo lo digo :'v) *…amo las series animadas? *…soy de las pocas personas que entienden los chistes de nazis? (Y odio contar uno y que me digan que no tengo corazón :'v) *…leo habitualmente la Inciclopedia? *…mi perro cree que es un perro? (?) *...mis personajes son de uso libre pero me da flojera ponerles la categoría? Esto es para que no me pregunten si los pueden usar Cosas que a nadie le interesan Mis gustos y disgustos Lo tachado lo dice todo :v Gustos TV is wonderful *Happy Tree Friends no pos obvio *Invasor Zim *La Vida Moderna de Rocko *Ren y Stimpy *Prácticamente todos los Nicktoons (de antes) *Bob Esponja *T.U.F.F Puppy no me maten *Los Padrinos Mágicos *Chowder *La Vaca y el Pollito *Y casi todos los Cartoons viejos :v *Clarence *Steven Universe *Prácticamente veo todo lo que tiran ahora en CN :v *Metalocalypse Cómo no lo puse antes :'v *Gravity Falls ¡Comida! :v *Pastel :v *Tacos Racismo intensifies... Oh wait :T *Comida basura en general :v *Prácticamente todo lo que se coma *Galletas de animalitos ESTO NO ES COMIDA(? Música de la buena (y no de la mala (?)) *Rammstein este si no lo ponía no era yo *Metal en general :v *Rock también :v *A veces clásica :v *Si tengo ganas, electrónica :v *La música de los videojuegos viejos como Super Mario :v *El rap de Chemita2003(? El resto *Editar (sólo cuando no me da flojera :v *Cosas nazis (Incluye chistes malos, imágenes estúpidas, más estupideces y mis amadas parodias de Downfall c':) *Nyan Cat *Countryballs *Doom :v *DalasReview(? *Tress Dross *Hitler Rants Parodies Sí, aún veo las parodias de Downfall, mi mamá me dice que fallo en la vida :'v *Gatos :v *GIFs del Party Hard *¿Mencioné las parodias de Downfall? c': *ALLAHU AKBAR!!! *Boom* *¡Así que sí, soy un chico, y un chiflado, y un cabeza de chorlito! Pero sobre todo soy... soy... soy... JOHN CENA!!! (? Disgustos Ya voy :'v Horrible televisión ¿Esto se come? Ruido Y lo otro Frases no tan célebres "¡Raichu, Impactrueno!" :-Ash Ketchum en una realidad alterna. "Pa k kieres saber eso jaja saludos" :-Un neo-nazi cuando le preguntan sobre el Holocausto. "Ola k ase" :-Cristóbal Colón. "Puto el que lo lea" :-Marilyn Manson. Colección de frases inventadas que escribo porque estoy aburrido. Y recuerda lo que dijo Mozart: "No creas todo lo que lees en el Internerd". De gente conocida "Aguante el paco vieja" :-Neil Armstrong. "Los Illuminati quieren controlar nuestro mundo haciendo que creamos que no quieren controlar nuestro mundo para que creamos que sí quieren controlar nuestro mundo, por eso hacen que creamos que quieren controlar nuestro mundo para que creamos que no quieren controlar nuestro mundo" :-Till Lindemann. "Todos haciendo cosas importantes y yo aquí, en el Internerd" :-El nigga del Turn Down for What. "¡Dominio total del mundo!" :-George Washington. "La venganza sabe mejor con mayonesa" :-Euronymous. "Si no compartes a π sin coma personas en una décima de milisegundo vendrá Sigmund Freud y se robará tus Pepes raros" :-Sócrates. "¡¡¡COÑO!!!" :-Napoleón Bonaparte. "Había un avestruz" :-Alejandro Magno. "Un error ha ocurrido en asdasdasdnúmerosraros. Esto fue llamado nosequémásnúmerosraros. Puede ser posible continuar normalmente. Presiona cualquier tecla para intentar continuar. Presiona CTRL+ALT+RESET para reiniciar tu computadora. Perderás toda la información sin guardar en todas las aplicaciones. Presiona cualquier tecla para continuar" :-Heinrich Himmler. "It's me, Mario!" :-Platón. "We're all living in Amerika, Amerika ist wunderbar" :-Julio César. De mis personajes "Yo sólo sé que no sé nada" :-Zippy siendo honesto. "I believe I can fly" :-Wingles a punto de morir. "Como no tengo personalidad ni atributos interesantes, sólo cantaré una canción. No remorse, no repent, we don't care what it meant!♪" -Lyko sobre los arbustos rodantes y un documental sobre el hilo. "¿Si me hago Illuminati podré dominar el mundo?" :-Crafty sobre el dominio total del mundo. "La sangre es roja, las venas son azules, te arrancaré los ojos y quemaré a tu familia" :-Blasen sobre los poemas románticos. "¿Por qué será que llevo el paraguas a todas partes?" :-Bonnibel reflexionando. Algún día :v This is Spinal Tap Ratamuertaroth(? Como gran parte de la población reptiloide de Swazilandia sabe, soy un reconocido director de cine, dirigiendo películas tan famosas como "El Rompimiento (de la pantalla de mi celular)", "Nombre Súper Original Para un Documental Absolutamente Real sobre los Illuminati" e incluso he hecho recopilaciones de cortos dirigidos por mí llamadas "Episodios que olvidé que existían" con números romanos al lado, aunque la película que más destaca es "This is Ratamuertaroth", un documental sobre la banda de Black Metal Ratamuertaroth, la banda más trve black asdasdasdfg de todas pues es una banda realmente 666 fron jel. Integrantes Los principales *'Jigoku (Ash Mostaza):' El vocalista del grupo. Conocido en el mundo del Black Metal con el nombre de Ash Mostaza, es el fundador de Ratamuertaroth, banda altamente respetada en la escena blacker. Aún después de la separación de la banda, sigue en el mundo del BM, con una banda no tan conocida llamada "Die Kiwipedia", nombre en alemán traducido con Google. Su nombre real es desconocido hasta ahora, ni la Metallum lo sabe. Junto con Cebolla Podrida, es de los únicos integrantes que formaron parte de la banda desde su formación hasta su separación. Es quien eligió el nombre de la banda, pues, en sus propias palabras, "Ratamuertaroth es un nombre bien kvlt y todo, le pega al Trve Norwegian Black Metal aunque el único noruego aquí sea el perro". Asegura ser quien compraba el maquillaje para el corpsepaint pero que gastaban la mayor parte de sus ganancias en él porque el necio de Irrsinn no se quería poner el corpsepaint porque decía que sino iba a ser como los fracasados de Immortal y su sándwich invisible y les arrojaba el jodido maquillaje al suelo, la cual es a su vez una de las cuantas razones por las que el antes mencionado dejó la banda. Fue capaz de reunir a la banda para tomarse una última foto en poses ridículas para los fans trve 666 fron jel que aún los buscaban (y buscan) en el Llutub. *'Steve "Sunshine Demonio" Apellido Inglés (Cebolla Podrida):' El trianguloelectricista de Ratamuertaroth. Fue parte importante de su fundación pues la idea de formar la banda surgió cuando tanto él como Ash Mostaza casi caían en un coma etílico de tanta cerveza, la cual fue robada de la casa de Blasen comprada por Cebolla Podrida. También fue quien trajo a Antichrist Superstar a la banda, lo cual fue muy agradecido por los fans, pues las letras de Jigoku eran sobre el satanismo 666 cruz invertida y eso ya era muy mainstream en la escena BM. Escribió un par de letras para cada álbum, aunque su participación destacó más bajo el dominio del triángulo eléctrico, siendo el mejor trianguloelectricista de todos los tiempos según la revista Rolling Stone. De hecho, la canción "Tuve un Perro Llamado Goma que se Raspó y se Borró", en la que se incluye un solo de triángulo eléctrico, es una de las más difíciles en el juego de PolyStation Electric Triangle Hero. También recibió varios premios por la pose más ridícula del Black Metal. A pesar de todo esto no es tan apreciado por los fans como Antichrist Superstar, de hecho comenzó a ser más apreciado cuando fundó Chavoth, lo que demuestra que a todos les importa el vocalista y ya. *'Jesucristo Hitler Paracelso Zeppelin "Zippy" Montoya González (Antichrist Superstar):' Fue el baterista, el ilustrador y el letrista de la banda durante dos álbumes, "Black Metal 666 From Hell" y "Ratas Fritas", pero se retiró debido a problemas con su mamá que no lo dejaba llegar a su casa más tarde de las 8 PM. Muchos consideran que la época de oro de Ratamuertaroth terminó con su retiro, pues luego cambiaron drásticamente los temas de sus letras y dejaron de editar sus canciones con el Audacity pues sólo Antichrist Superstar lo sabía usar. Lo que más lamentan los fans es el cambio de las portadas de los álbumes después de su retiro, pues dejaron de ser esas obras maestras hechas con los colores por default del Paint de Windows XP a cualquier cosa hecha con el Peint Túl Sei o el Fotochop. Es muy apreciado por los fans de la banda. Formó parte de bastantes bandas además de Ratamuertaroth, aunque ninguna fue tan famosa como ésta. Luego de retirarse, intentó formar parte de otras bandas tales como Iron Maiden, Cannibal Corpse y Rammstein, aunque no fue aceptado. Se rumorea que aún sigue en el mundo de la música, pero como doble de Marilyn Manson cuando éste no tiene ganas de hacer cosas difíciles como abrir la ventana. *'Heinrich "Blasen" Weimann (Irrsinn):' Fue el letrista e ilustrador de la banda, hasta que renunció porque le pagaban poco. Fue el responsable del cambio drástico de la banda, cambiando los temas líricos y las portadas de la genial estupidez del antiguo Ratamuertaroth a cosas raritas y depresivas que no agradaron mucho al público porque creían que Ratamuertaroth iba a terminar siendo como Nocturnal Depression o Silencer si seguían por ese camino. Estuvo en la banda desde el álbum "Suizid" hasta "Depressiv", pasando por "Töte Mich" y "Blutlust". Ya desde un principio ni encajaba en la banda ya que ni usaba corpsepaint, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba pues siempre se aparecía con la ropa manchada de sangre, tenía todas las venas cortadas y una cara de loco que da más miedo hasta que el mejor corpsepaint blackmetalero 666 cruz invertida. Lo peor de todo para los fans es que ni borracho se tomaba fotos en poses ridículas fron jel, siendo éstas parte importante del Black Metal. Los otros *'El guitarrista, el baterista pre y post-Antichrist Superstar y el bajista:' Nadie sabe nada de ellos. *'Lord Djevelsk vaya a saber qué carajos significa:' El perro de Ash Mostaza y el único Trve Norwegian porque este bicho sí es noruego. Lo compró en una gira mientras pasaban por Noruega y pues eso. Es como este perro el que sí logra tocarse la nariz con la lengua, no se confundan más o menos. Realmente ladra mejor de lo que canta el vocalista de la banda, pero qué se le va a hacer. Discografía y tracklist Satanic Pancakes From Hell (Demo) center Fue el primer trabajo de la banda. Predomina la temática satánica e Illuminati de las letras de Ash Mostaza. #Intro #Black Metal Ist Krieg (Cover) #Half Life 3 Confirmed #Me Gustan mis Iglesias como mis Tostadas... Quemadas #Gato del Mal Black Metal 666 From Hell El primer disco con Antichrist Superstar en la banda y el segundo en general. Para los fans, el inicio de la época dorada de Ratamuertaroth. #Black Metal 666 From Hell #Pantallazo Azul de la Muerte #Kiwipedia #Vendo Empanadas #Cómete tu Brócoli #Matemáticas #Para los que Hablan con Pájaros #Canción de Black Metal de Minecraft (Cover del Rap de Minecraft) #Niño Rata #Ola K Ase(? Ratas Fritas El último trabajo con Antichrist Superstar en la banda y el tercero en general. #Ratas Fritas #This Is Art Bitch #Érase un Avestruz #Barney es un Dinosaurio Satánico #Ievan Polkka (Cover versión Black Metal) #Fail #Si Jesús Sale en las Tortillas... Entonces el Diablo Sale en los Tacos? #No me Invitaste a tu Cumpleaños #Me Gustan los Tacos #McRata #Satanic Hidden Track Suizid El primer álbum con Irrsinn en la banda. Realmente suena muy mal porque Ash Mostaza no sabe pronunciar el alemán. Además las canciones son larguísimas cada una. #Todesmelodie #Suizid #Requiem #Stirb Nicht #Herzeleid #Null #Das Ende der Hoffnung Ya sigo :v Frases célebres "Esta es una banda absolutamente seria." (Ash Mostaza mintiéndole al público) "Que se jodan todos, al cabo que ni quería, no me echan ustedes me echo yo, y si son peores que El Komander, el triangulista está bien feo pero con caps lock, aguante el Death Metal vieja" (Irrsinn después de irse de la banda) "Tal vez esto sea una decepción para los fans pero debo irme. Aunque, descuiden, tal vez vuelva en forma de fichas" (Antichrist Superstar despidiéndose) Historia Comienzos La idea de formar la banda fue de Ash Mostaza y Cebolla Podrida, mientras estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol y un disco de Gorgoroth pirateado del Internerd. Estuvieron toda la noche viendo tutoriales para hacer un logo, porque cada vez que terminaban uno y se lo mostraban a alguien era capaz de leerlo, hasta que decidieron simplemente escribir Ratamuertaroth con las T como cruces invertidas y le hicieron rayas encima hasta que quedara ilegible. Después lo escanearon y lo rehicieron en el Paint. El nombre viene de la rata que Ash Mostaza tenía de mascota, que había muerto ese día, y el -roth porque andaban escuchando a Gorgoroth, y sus nombres se deben a que a Ash Mostaza le gustaba Pokémon y a que Cebolla Podrida eligió dos palabras completamente al azar. Unas semanas después habían reunido a unos fulanos para que tocaran la guitarra, el bajo y la batería, mientras que Ash Mostaza era el vocalista y el letrista y Cebolla Podrida el trianguloelectricista. Tocaban en lugares underground y en bares de mala muerte, y todos les preguntaban dónde podían conseguir un álbum suyo, por lo que decidieron grabar uno. Estuvieron horas dibujando al Diablo en el Paint pero como les salía mal simplemente le pusieron el filtro de la bandera de Francia a una foto de Hitler con fondo de la Torre Eiffel que encontraron en el Interweb, y así nació Satanic Pancakes from Hell. El ingreso de Antichrist Superstar El álbum fue muy bien aceptado por la comunidad blackmetalera, pero luego comenzaron a quejarse de que eso ya estaba hecho y de que hacían lo mismo que los otros, así que tenían dos opciones: usar las críticas de papel de baño o conseguirse otro letrista. Al final optaron por conseguir otro letrista porque no querían desperdiciar el papel sanitario importado de los fríos y trve bosques de Noruega y pues eso. Antichrist Superstar, como se hizo llamar el nuevo integrante de la banda, además de escribir las letras, también les sirvió de ilustrador y batería. Cambió las temáticas de las letras de satanismo a chistes malos de este perfil páginas de Facebook, lo que le agradó mucho a la gente porque ya no hacían lo mismo que todos. Al ver esto, decidieron sacar otro álbum llamado Black Metal 666 From Hell. La portada del álbum era un dibujo hecho en el Paint de Satanás con un tridente y fuego de fondo, como el dibujito que tenía Antichrist Superstar en una camiseta que siempre usaba. El álbum les valió giras con bandas igual de malas conocidas como son Immortal o Absurd. En una gira por Noruega consiguieron un perro con pintas de integrante de Immortal y se lo quedaron. Después de forrarse con el álbum ese, sacaron otro llamado Ratas Fritas que vendió aún más que el anterior. La portada era un dibujo mal hecho de los miembros de la banda y el perro quemando una iglesia porque quemar iglesias reales era muy mainstream. Gracias a ese álbum, además de tocar junto a bandas de renombre de la escena del Acoustic Black Metal, la banda se forró tanto que pudieron comprar un nuevo equipo de sonido, sólo para quemarlo en los conciertos porque el Black Metal fue, es y siempre será de mala calidad y era mejor grabarlo con el Nokia 1100. La salida de Antichrist Superstar y el ingreso de Irrsinn Por desgracia, Antichrist Superstar tuvo problemas con su mamá que no lo dejaba llegar muy tarde a su casa, y debió dejar la banda. Como su reemplazo metieron a un baterista que a nadie le importa y a un loco que debería estar encerrado de letrista. Otro más que cambió los temas líricos; esta vez de chistes malos del Facebook a cosas raras y depresivas. Mientras que los otros se vestían todos de negro con cadenas, spikes y corpsepaint, lo más jebi que tenía Irrsinn eran las botas militares. El caso es que no se quería poner el corpsepaint ni dejarse el cabello largo, así que simplemente se quedó así como estaba, a excepción de alguna cosa con spikes en los conciertos porque sino no iba a ser nada trve. A pesar de que los álbumes en los que trabajó no tuvieron tanto éxito como los dos anteriores, a la banda les servía como publicidad porque era como Dead (el loquito de Mayhem obsesionado con la muerte que se cortaba las venas) sólo que en SSJ Dios fase 2. Habían tomado un aire más oscuro y hasta medio satánico, eso sí, en los vídeos Irrsinn era el único que se cortaba las venas, mataba gente y quemaba cosas mientras que los otros eran la versión Black Metal de las Fuerzas Ginyu, o por su traducción, hacían poses ridículas y demonios de nieve, a pesar de que todos se las daban de malos que matan gente, queman cosas y se cortan. Las letras en alemán que escribía eran un problema porque el vocalista no cantaba en alemán ni de milagro. Lo pronunciaba tan mal que el último disco que sacaron con Irrsinn en la banda estaba en inglés porque el ya mencionado sentía ganas incontrolables de pegarle al vocalista que no era capaz de poner las letras en el Traductor de Google y darle al coso ese del sonido para escuchar cómo se pronuncian en lugar de asesinar el idioma. También hubo mucha controversia con su integración a la banda, porque, digo, un asesino masivo y sádico que estuvo en el ejército nazi y está más loco que todo un asilo mental junto no es alguien de quien confiarías precisamente. Además, hubo muchos pleitos entre él y los otros integrantes de la banda, ya sea porque se bebían su cerveza, porque se reían cuando se golpeaba o porque no lo dejaban jugar a la PolyStation, siempre algún problema tenía que haber. A pesar de todos los problemas, sacaron cuatro discos con él en la banda, los cuales fueron más aceptados por los fans del DSBM y las letras de Dead que por los fans de Ratamuertaroth. La salida de Irrsinn y el fin de la banda Los fans de Ratamuertaroth se dividen en tres grupos: Los Trve Kvlt Satanic Nostalfags, o por su traducción, a los que les gustó el primer disco y ya. La mayoría se pone partes de canciones viejas de la banda en el perfil de Feisbuk, como "Las iglesias son como las tostadas, pero no caen del lado de la mermelada, sino que están quemadas! ASDASDASDASD SATÁN 666! 666!" (Me Gustan Mis Iglesias Como Mis Tostadas... Quemadas). También están los que son mayoría, los fanboys de Antichrist Superstar que creen que sólo Black Metal 666 From Hell y Ratas Fritas son buenos discos. Prefieren frases como "Vendo empanadas, cómprenlas que están baratas, no causan ningún tipo de males, esto no pasaba cuando vendía tamales" (Vendo Empanadas) o "Ola k ase (x88)" (Ola K Ase) a las que se ponen los Nostalfags. Y por último pero no peor, los depresivos fans de los últimos discos de la banda. En su mayor parte fans del DSBM. Se viven preguntando cómo todo el mundo sabe que son unos depresivos pesimistas, siendo que publican en el Twitter cosas como "Las almas condenadas lloran sangre, anhelando volver a sus cuerpos, y vivir por la eternidad" (Todesmelodie, traducido con Google) y quieren que nadie sepa de lo raros que son. Lo que sucedió es que los últimos eran los únicos que compraban los nuevos discos, más algunos de los primeros, por lo que comenzaron a perder dinero y, además de por un par de razones que no importan, como que a Irrsinn le gustaba el Death Metal y todos allí lo odiaban, el ya mencionado se fue de la banda. Al no tener letrista y Ash Mostaza no tener ideas para escribir nuevas letras, decidieron separarse. Cebolla Podrida fundó Chavoth (banda de Black Metal puro y duro(?)) unos meses después, Ash Mostaza formó una banda junto con unos blackers de allá de Suecia, Alemania y eso llamada Die Kiwipedia, Antichrist Superstar se unió a una banda de Grindcore cuyo nombre se desconoce porque su logo es indescifrable, Irrsinn dejó el mundo de la música además de escribir letras e ilustrar portadas de bandas de DSBM, el perro se fue a vivir con Gaahl (El que cantaba en Gorgoroth) y del resto se desconoce su paradero. Reencuentro y regreso en forma de fichas Parejas que shipeo con el kokoro plox (?) Pos me gustan las hofhyzhialhez(?, pero también hay parejas raritas que me gustan quién sabe por qué :v Las cliché Tal x Tal is canon *'Bonnibel x Swallon:' Me gusta eso de que los opuestos se atraen, además capaz si los apoyo Swallon me invita una pizza con su nuevo trabajo de chef en HTF3 y todo :v Y también los apoyo porque no soporto a los padres de Bonnibel y lo que ellos crean que esté mal está bien :v *'Mellow x Fantasie:' Mellow ya ni me gusta tanto y Fantasie menos porque ya cambié de bando (a los que nadie quiere plz), pero es que sí les pega, una es demasiado buena para ser verdad y el otro es bueno pero puede ser malo a veces, para mí quedan muy bien juntos :v Además Fangs es caguai :v Luego sigo :v Las raras que jamás serán canon Don't kill me plz :'v *'Chilly x Blasen:' Son como que medios opuestos, digo, una es normal y el otro loco de atar, pero se aman y ya >:v Debe ser raro decirle a tus padres que sales con un loco nazi asesino que es 20 años mayor que tú :v *'Sunshine x Bonnie:' Es de esas parejas que tienen menos posibilidad de ser canon que el episodio 5 de Dragon Ball Super de tener buena calidad de animación, pero que igual te terminan gustando :v Y es que a los dos nadie los quiso en algún punto de la serie, merecen ser felices :'v Ya sigo, joder :'v Proyectos pendientes Episodios *Who's Scared Now? (Episodio de HNE): Luego de que Sunshine revelara que le teme al cuento del Hombre del Costal, Chilly y Blasen se burlan de él, pero Sunshine decide vengarse haciéndolos enfrentar sus mayores miedos. *Bleeding Bones (Episodio de HTF3): Ruby, Sniffles y Sean investigan el caso de un misterioso asesino que se hace llamar Bleeding Bones (Huesos Sangrantes) y asesina a sus víctimas con sus propios huesos. *A Slice of Life -Parte 1- (Episodio de HNE): Al ser misteriosamente transportados a una isla desierta como parte de un plan de Crafty para apoderarse de la ciudad (y luego del mundo), varios personajes cuentan anécdotas de su vida para tranquilizarse y olvidar que están varados. **Por ahora he decidido que Lucky, Chilly, Sunshine, Zippy, Frosty, Wingles y Blasen contarán algunas historias, pero si alguno quiere que sus personajes aparezcan invéntele una historia y lo pongo con gusto. :v Tampoco debe ser una historia muy larga, por ejemplo, Zippy contará una historia en la cual fue parte de una banda, y Blasen contará algo así como su versión de Dark Memories pero resumida, yo qué sé. :v *A Slice of Life -Parte 2- (Episodio de HNE): Los personajes logran escapar y deben volver a la ciudad con ayuda de *inserte personaje aquí* (Si fuese el chamán de Jane sería genial, pero si no se puede, no se puede :v), donde deben derrotar a Crafty y su ejército de -algo defectuosos- robots asesinos. *Breaking Point (Episodio de HNE): Luego de romperse una pierna en un intento de dominación mundial, Crafty se vuelve adicto a un antiguo videojuego arcade e intenta romper el récord de la mayor puntuación mundial. Mientras tanto, Sunshine decide dedicarse a la lucha libre profesional tras percatarse de la existencia de un programa de luchas en la TV. Lo harán pedazos(? Smoochies *Zippy's Gaming Smoochie: Antes era Zippy's Weapons Smoochie, pero como era pésimo y a Zippy no le pegan las armas, lo cambié :v *Lyko's Cooking Smoochie: Aún no le pienso trama :T *Bonnibel's Smoochie: Ya me mataron, no se me ocurre nada :'v *Carrie's Smoochie: Menos que menos ;-; *Wingles' Smoochie: De este pensé dos tramas, cuando me decida hago la página >:v *Alguien que tire una idea para un Smoochie de Doku :'v *Blasen's Weapons Smoochie: Tengo la trama pendiente y está más desu que el original de Zippy, ese sí que era fail, el de Zippy's Gaming Smoochie es mucho mejor y y y y mejor me dejo de hablar de Zippy porque esta sub-sub-sección se supone que es de Blasen :v *Daisy's Smoochie: Lo que se sabe es que se trata sobre que Daisy tiene muy mala leche :v *Frosty's Cleaning Smoochie: Este sí que definitivamente pega con la personalidad del bicho :v *Crafty's World Domination Smoochie: Tan bueno como suena(?) *Jigoku's Smoochie: Con esto de los energúmenos que no moría y eso no pensé una (como diría Blasen o cualquier otro diccionario de insultos en doitsu) ficken Scheiße :v *Chilly's Smoochie: Con esto del Smoochie de Jigoku no pensé nada :'v *Lucky's Bad Luck Smoochie: Lucky me va a demandar por explotar el cliché de su mala suerte y matarlo jorriblemente :v Otras cosas *Cambiar la trama de Zippin' on the Race, Helpless Helps y otros episodios en los que Zippy se pasa de listo. *Terminar tramas de episodios míos que no las tienen. *Arreglar un par de páginas. *Borrar cosas que nunca voy a usar/hacer. *Organizar mis episodios por temporada y número. *Rediseñar a Carrie. *Hacer imágenes que no se vean horribles de mis personajes en Happy Not Ever. Y lo que no tiene que ver con la Wiki *Aprender a dibujar mejor. *Mejorar mi inglés y mi alemán. *Aprender japonés. *Erradicar toda falta de ortografía que tenga. *Terminar los resúmenes que hice para estudiar Historia y un informe sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial que estoy haciendo con el único propósito de practicar mi ortografía y redacción. *Aprender a dibujar humanos y animales realistas. *Mejorar en el dibujo digital. *Comprar una tableta de diseño gráfico. *Terminar de leer Koroshiya 1. Mis personajes Sección en la que encontrarás chorradas sobre mis personajes, algunas tan largas que parecen páginas, otras que son cortísimas. Lista de todos, sin categorizar :v *Zippy: Una ardilla verde cabeza de huevo que cree que hacer algo productivo es fingir saber alemán gritando "Du, du hast, du hast mich" cada cinco minutos. *Lyko: Gato raro al que le falta un pedazo de cara o eso parece. Realmente ni su mamá sabe qué es. Le gusta cocinar, y de hecho cocina bien, pero al parecer no se da cuenta de que Happy Tree Town es la ciudad más insegura de los Estados Unidos y le roban todo. *Bonnibel: Ardilla rara sin cola de género obviamente femenino y procedencia francesa. Ama las cosas femeninas and all that shit, por lo que se lleva bien con personajes como la suripanta de Giggles. Es una buena tipa y todo, pero sus padres son lo peor que le pasó al mundo desde la aparición de Justin Bieber. *Carrie: Una fantasma rara que parece emo por el peinado, aunque realmente está tuerta(?). Le hacían bullying, se suicidó y tuvo la mala suerte de tener que quedarse en este mundo de la fakin shit. Por cierto, ni Carrie, ni Blasen, ni ningún emo está escribiendo esto, es que no se me ocurre nada "so motherfucking optimist" que poner. *Fantasie: Una osa de ese país en Leropa con gente que parece que cuando habla canta black/death metal melódico depresivo satánico del demonio, Jigoku y derivados sociedad anónima, todos los derechos reservados © 2015 Infierno Inc. y bla bla bla. Es jodidamente optimista y amable con todo el mundo. Su bondad parece no tener límite. Y nos quedamos en el parece. *Necro Fantasie: Versión rara fantasma/demonio/espíritu/cosa de Fantasie cuyos orígenes se desconocen. Realmente nadie sabe nada de ella, es como una sombra o no sé qué. Also known as Nekromantie. *Wingles: Bicha rara que a pesar de ser pájaro ni vuela, en plan kiwi. Es como lo contrario a Bonnibel, de hecho parece que se declararon la guerra. Por suerte casi nunca habla alemán, por lo tanto, se le entiende. Suele hablar con Zippy sobre frikadas jebis como lo vendidos que están los de Metallica o por qué los jodidos de Rammstein no sacan un puto disco de una vez. *Ruby: Somos legión. No olvidamos. No perdonamos. Espéranos. –Anonymous a.k.a. Ruby. *Sunshine: Gato amarillo sacado de las entrañas de foros raros en plan /x/. Es al principio agradable, pero cuando se le canta el fakin demonio toma control de él y we're all fucked. Se supone está basado en la creepypasta esa de Tails Doll. *Doku: Puercoespín con problemas mentales que cree ser asediado por demonios. Tiene pintas de emo pero es bien optimista y todo. Ama dibujar pero, como todo niño, dibuja como la shit. De vez en cuando va a la escuela y por muy raro que suene no le hacen bullying. *Blasen: Bicho loco y depresivo que mata gente y a la vez quiere matarse. Habla con un acento bien raro que según yo suena kul pero según otros puede sonar molesto, poner en duda su orientación sexual, etc. Pero da igual que hable así, lo importante es el interior, como las entrañas y eso. *Daisy: Rata... conejillo de Indias... Cosa, en fin, con problemas de la ira. Uno la ve y se cree que es bien tierna, kawaii y apacible, cuando en realidad tiene menos paciencia que cualquiera ante un pantallazo azul e incluso puede llegar a matarte si la haces enfadar o simplemente te cruzas en su camino cuando está cabreada. *Frosty: Pingüino maniático con una obsesión jodidamente rara con la limpieza y el orden. Y por eso exactamente es que cae mal a todo ser viviente en la ciudad, porque los hay desde los que tiran gomas de mascar al suelo hasta los bichos cuya casa es un tiradero de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas. En fin, no sé si este es un pesado o realmente tiene razón y en la ciudad son todos unos jodidos vagos que no limpian. *Crafty: Rata insufrible que cree que dominará el mundo alguna vez en su vida con planes estúpidos como revivir a un loco o robar un artefacto que los revive a todos. De alguna manera, nunca ha estado en prisión, lo cual es raro siendo que es tan imbécil que de sus planes fallidos se enteran hasta los chinos. *Jigoku: Conejo que se cree que por hacer estupideces como hacer que la gente tropiece y escuchar a Meijem ya es lo más malvado del universo conocido. Se viste como jebi y se dedica a jugar Maincrá y a molestar a los que se cabrean fácil en plan Daisy cuando la PC le tira algún que otro pantallazo. *Chilly: Osa rara con gustos musicales raros, amigos raros, y todo lo raro del universo raro. Al fin, es una osa de más o menos 20 años que se pasa el día haciendo estupideces por Internet o tirándole indirectas al tarado de Blasen que ni las capta. Si no está arriesgando su vida de forma estúpida junto con Sunshine, ten por seguro que está stalkeando los mensajes del dA a ver si alguien le da fav a sus dibujos, le contestan comentarios o alguno le manda notas por alguna estupidez, aunque sea spam. *Lucky: Gato con una suerte de perros. Y sí, lo digo por la jauría de perros Rottweiler que lo mordieron hace como cinco minutos. Se desconoce el por qué de tanta mala suerte, aunque sea probablemente gracias a que hizo un pacto con Jigoku para dibujar un círculo tal y como lo hace Bob Esponja. *Christy: God wanna-be. *Kike: Imbécil neonazi. Genderswaps :v *'Zappie:' Es el genderswap de Zippy, como ya saben. Es Zippy con pestañas, al fin, que cambiar no cambia nada. *'Laika:' El genderswap de Lyko, con el nombre de la perra rusa esa y todo. Al fin, tampoco cambia mucho, ni en personalidad ni en diseño, así que a quién le importa :v *'Bonny:' El genderswap de Bonnibel. Tuve que hacer mucho para que pareciera macho siendo rosa, no me salió muy bien pero da igual. Este por lo menos difiere en algo con su versión original; tiene cabello, viste ropa más elegante y en lugar de gustarle las cosas de chicas está obsesionado con los buenos modales. *'Carrick:' Pues, el genderswap de Carrie. No se peina como emo y tiene más pintas de fantasma. Eso sí, es tan depresivo y pesimista como su versión femenina, aunque este es un poco más sociable. *'Rumi:' El genderswap de Ruby. No puedo decir si cambia o no porque ni le hice la imagen :v *'Nightmare:' Gracias Handy por el nombre, en fin, el genderswap de Sunshine. Su lado normal es un poco menos imbécil y su lado demonio aún más sádico. Tiene cabello, la gema en plan adorno y usa una camiseta naranja bien kul. *'Dokuko:' El genderswap de Doku. Ni le hice imagen en HTF, sólo en HNE, y tampoco difiere mucho de la de Doku. Además ni genderswap es porque Doku no es nada, pero es que había que poner a alguien en el lugar de Doku. *'Blaze:' El genderswap de Blasen pues. Ni sale en HTF2 o HTF3 porque me da flojera dibujarla, así que sólo tiene versión en HNE. En lo único que difiere de Blasen es en que es menos "mi vida es una shit" y más "los voy a matar a todos". *'Dice:' Pues es el genderswap de Daisy. Es hasta peor que Daisy con el tema ese del manejo de la ira, así que imagínense lo feo que es estar cerca de él cuando anda cabreado. Y en apariencia no cambia nada, sólo es Daisy sin pestañas, con un moño en lugar de pañuelo y con botas. *'Frostbite:' El genderswap de Frosty. Por lo menos es un poco más controlada con el tema este de la limpieza, así que tal vez le agrade a un par de personajes más. Ni la dibujé tampoco, tiren ideas para su apariencia si las tienen :v *'Makai:' Es el GS de Jigoku. Es igual de hijasumamá y supapá también, pero tiene cabello largo, una chaqueta de cuero diferente y no usa esa camiseta con el pentagrama ese dibujado con el círculo y las líneas del Paint. *'Freezy:' No tan obviamente el genderswap de Chilly. Cambia en que usa el cabello corto, la chaqueta abierta (don't worry, tiene una camiseta debajo :v), no usa falda y por su pollo es hombre. *'Luckily:' Esta vez sí obviamente el genderswap de Lucky. Tiene cabello largo y naranja, pestañas, usa una camiseta blanca y también está completamente obsesionada con la buena suerte. PD: Las mascotas no cuentan :'v Los clichés "¿Qué no pueden poner a otros?" -Cualquiera sobre los cliché. Los más vistos, los que aunque nadie quiera están allí, en la mayoría de episodios. Una lista rápida: *La ardilla verde con cerebro de canica *El gato endemoniado que nunca en su vida tendrá novia, ah, y su lado satánico *El gato-bicho raro con tanta personalidad como un arbusto rodante *La osa caguaidesu del país de la cerveza y las salchichas que tiene un lado darks *El psicópata nazi que no es racista, nos odia a todos por igual *La que no sirve para una shit porque ni vuela aunque sea un pájaro y encima es familiar del loco de arriba Zippy "Yo no soy estúpido, soy incomprendido" -Zippy justificándose. "¡Tuve un perro llamado Goma que se raspó y se borró!" -Zippy contando un chiste malo. "Yo soy un héroe de guerra. En el Wolfenstein, pero un héroe de guerra al fin" -Zippy sobre que te atrapen en un castillo y matar nazis como un campeón hasta que te encuentres a una especie de Hitler/Robocop que te mata como 20 veces antes de que logres hacer algo. "Yo sé hablar inglés e inglés mal escrito" -Zippy sobre su cultura. "¡Vamos a morir!" -Zippy al darse cuenta del propósito de esta serie. Zippy (también conocido como no tiene nombre real(?)) es el típico egocéntrico que se cree el prota de la serie cuando no lo conoce ni su fruta madre. Es una ardilla verde adicta a la serie esa de tipos que se vuelven rubios y se pelean y fanboy número 1 de la banda esa doitsu de raros que hacen canciones sobre quemar cosas, sadismo, pesadillas sobre gente que quema cosas, quemar cosas y todo eso bien normalito, por lo que se cree que puede convertirse en súper tallarín y cantar bien y con voz de macho pecho peludo cuando tiene la voz más aguda que una niña de tres años. Siempre está feliz y es optimista, lo cual sería bueno si no fuera porque eso de "feliz = estúpido" se cumple en su caso. Es inmaduro y lo será para siempre, porque si en HTF3 lo sigue siendo entonces no madurará jamás. Darle un arma a él sería como darle un arma a un mono, ya que tienen la misma capacidad cerebral. Se desconoce cómo sus amigos pueden aguantárselo, ya que es insoportable. Sunshine "No le temo a las películas de terror, pero digo, ¿no quieres ir a ver una animada?" -Sunshine sobre ser valiente. "Pues oficial, permítame decirle que yo nunca soborno ni sobornaría, y aquí tiene 100 dólares para que se asegure" -Sunshine sobre los sobornos. "Este es un jodido plagio de Tails Doll" -Alguien sobre Sunshine. "Este y el nazi ese son los peores de la serie, matan porque sí y no tienen suficiente fanart hentai, ¡Larga vida a Flippy!" -Fangirl de Flippy sobre Sunshine y el otro tipo. "Sólo hay tres cosas infinitas, el Universo, la estupidez humana y las veces que Sunshine Demonio gruñe en toda la serie" -Alberto Una Piedra En Alemán sobre Sunshine. No se me ocurre una shit :v Lyko Cuando se me ocurran frases. Fantasie "¿Por qué shit hay como dos episodios en los que hay malentendidos entre Mellow, ella y otra tipah? ¿Pero es que nadie la quiere?" -Alguien preguntándose por qué shit no pueden dejarla vivir en paz con Mellow en lugar de tanto malentendido. "Todos tienen un lado bueno" -Fantasie sobre la ingenuidad magia de la amistad. "Es caguai… hasta que se pone a hablar en alemán" -Cualquiera sobre la caguaiosidad que pierde Fantasie al ponerse a ladrar en ese idioma. "Todo estará bien, te ayudaré a que te sientas mejor" -Fantasie a Mellow, ah, y sobre condenarse a sí misma a intentos de arruinación de citas y lecturas de su diario por como una temporada entera. "¿Pero es que no se da cuenta de la existencia de esa cosa?" -Alguien sobre Fantasie y Necro-Fantasie, a.k.a Nekromantie. (Inserte chorradas sobre Fantasie aquí) Blasen "–¡Mira mamá, Blasen! :–No lo mires hijo, es una mala influencia… ¡Hijo, hijo! :–Pero no estoy loco, no veo cosas, que se joda todo el mundo, me quiero suicidar, nadie me entiende >:'v" -Una madre y su hijo influenciado por este tipo. En realidad es una viñeta "Váyanse todos a la mierda" -Blasen siendo respetuoso con los fulanos que no lo dejan de chingar ni cuando anda deprimido. "Yo no soy racista, los odio a todos por igual" -Flake Lorenz Blasen justificándose. "Mátenme" -Blasen cada cinco minutos. "Si no se callan voy a matarlos a todos" -Blasen sobre amenazar de muerte a la gente. Realmente lo dice para asustar/parecer el hijofruta que aparenta ser, no lo tomes en serio :v Blasen (Also known as el hijo de fruta ese nazi o por su nombre in rial laif Heinrich Weimann, que ni él pronuncia bien es en serio) es un loco pero con negrita, subrayado, cursiva, los colores del arcoíris y con caps lock. En fin, es un fracasado alcohólico de 40 años que fue nazi alguna vez en su vida y por eso todos lo odian. Es jodidamente depresivo y quiere suicidarse, pero no porque sea un fracaso, sino porque su vida es un asco. Cuando otros están presentes es un hijo de fruta, pero cuando está solo se las pasa llorando, bebiendo vodka y preguntándole a su conejo de felpa por qué nadie lo quiere. Y por si fuera poco, habla con cosas que ni existen y dice que sí existen. Al principio parece bien malote y todo, si es que hasta le daba miedo a algunos, pero luego se descubrió que era un depresivo que se corta las venas y pues adiós fama de tipo duro. En HTF3 es hasta más depresivo todavía y comienza a decaer hasta que termina como un completo loco y para colmo paranoico. Al final creo que se mata, no sé, pregúntenle. Wingles Lo mismo que Lyko poh :v Los aspirantes a cliché "Nunca serán clichés, ya ríndanse" -Blasen sobre no servir para las motivaciones los bichos estos. Los que aparecen pero ni tanto, ni tanto. Aunque no lo crean, el pesimista de arriba tiene razón, nunca llegarán a nada. Los de relleno "¿Quién?" -Cualquiera cuando le preguntan sobre un personaje de relleno. Los que nunca aparecen, fin. Lista rápida: *Los padres de la ardilla mutante que posiblemente sean tan estúpidos como su hijo *Los padres de la otra ardilla mutante pero que sí son molestos *Los padres del nazionalsocialista ese *El resto de parientes del viejo de la Segunda Guerra *La ex de Sunshine que se parece a Bonnie *El commie que mató a Blasen *La excusa de Muerte que apareció en el epi ese Padres de Zippy "No estamos de relleno, sólo aparecemos discretamente en un capítulo de la ya mencionada serie" :-Los padres de Zippy sobre su papel en la serie. "Bueno, al menos no nos salió nazi ¬¬" :-Los padres de Zippy discutiendo con los padres del nazi loco ese en el Infierno lugar donde van los muertos. "Podremos haber tenido un hijo estúpido, pero al menos no somos tan molestos como ciertas personas que conozco >:v" :-La madre de Zippy discutiendo con la madre de Bonnibel. "Que tengamos pocas frases en esta sección ¡¡¡NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTEMOS DE RELLENO!!!" :-El padre de Zippy intentando defender su innecesario rol en la serie. Los padres de Zippy (más conocidos como esos tipos que están tan de relleno que ni nombre tienen) son, obviamente, los padres de la ardilla verde sin cerebro encontrado por la comunidad científica. Están tan de relleno que no se puede escribir un artículo completo sobre ellos sin repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. De hecho, su nivel de relleno es tan alto que no se puede hablar de otra cosa que no sea su rellenismo (?) masivo. Se ve que querían a Zippy por el único episodio en el que aparecieron, pero no sabemos más porque, bueno, salieron en un episodio solo. Su aparición y posterior muerte en un único episodio tal vez fue beneficiosa, porque pueden haber sido más molestos que los padres de Bonnibel. Son casi como Zippy, mientras están en el Cielo sólo pierden el tiempo con la PC leyendo posts en Taringa y siguiendo al Diamond de su hijo aunque sólo haga craps. Aún se espera que el flojo de su creador los ponga en otro episodio. Padres de Bonnibel "*Insertenombreaquí* es una mala influencia, te prohibimos juntarte con *inserteelgénerodelbichoyamencionadoaquí*" :-Padres de Bonnibel molestando a su hija. "Te lo decimos por tu bien, alguien que pierde tiempo jugando juegos con violencia innecesaria como Mortal Kombat y Doom y escuchando jebi metal es un horrible ejemplo a seguir" :-Padres de Bonnibel después de joder la amistad de su hija con Wingles. "¡Sálvame Jebús!" :-El padre de Bonnibel al segundo de empezada una canción de Iron Maiden. Los padres de Bonnibel son unos tipos molestos que obviamente son padres de Bonnibel. Nadie los soporta porque creen que todo es malo y creen en Diox en el siglo XXI. Siempre le joden todo a Bonnibel, como su relación con Swallon y su amistad con Wingles, por poner ejemplos. Creen que muchas cosas que son buenas son malas y horribles, como los videojuegos violentos y el jebi metal. Se cree que cuando mueran no irán ni al Hinfierno ni al planeta de Diox en las nubes porque en ningún lado los quieren. Son sobreprotectores, peores con esto del Jebús que los Testigos de Jehová y tan ingenuos que creen que las luchas de la WWE son reales. Odian a los racistas pero técnicamente ellos lo son, ya que odian a los alemanes porque dicen que son todos unos nazis y también odian a los rusos porque creen que son comunistas, aunque esta última parece que se les pasó un poco. Tienen tan poca idea del mundo como los europeos en el año Muchotiempoatrás a.C.C (Antes de Cristóbal Colón), por lo que creen en los estereotipos, como esos de que los argentinos son narigones y dicen lo del negro envidioso, que los chilenos escriben como "la wea fome wn qliao", que los gringos son unos gordos Diamond come-hamburguesas ah no, esperen, eso es verdad, que los mexicanos somos son unos narcos saltamuros y cosas así. Son tan molestos que si tuvieran que pasar una semana aguantándose a ellos mismos no soportan ni un día. Padres de Blasen "Deberían ir al Hinfierno con H mayúscula por haber tenido a ese hijo de las mil frutas >:v" :-Cualquiera sobre los padres de Blasen. "No quiero recordar nada de esto" :-El hijo de los tipos estos sobre sus traumas padres. "Todo lo que dice es una mentira, nunca hice nada de eso y mucho menos arruiné su vida" :-La madre de Blasen sobre el maltrato infantil su hijo. Los padres de Blasen son, obviamente, los padres de ese loco al que no pueden arrestar por el simple hecho de que le faltan todos algunos tornillos. No se sabe mucho de su existencia ya que su hijo quedó tan traumatizado deprimido por sus muertes que se rehúsa a hablar de ellos. Su padre era uno de esos típicos "trabajo más tiempo que el ser humano promedio", nunca podía ver a su familia y tenía doscientos setenta y cinco problemas en su trabajo. Eso, sumado a que también estaba medio chiflado, lo llevó al suicidio. Y en esa parte de la historia entra la madre de Blasen, que a pesar de que existía antes, no importaba porque yo lo digo. Ella odiaba amaba a los niños Blasen, tanto que le demostraba que estaba mal de la cabeza el amor que sentía por él de forma ilegal, y no precisamente descargando Torrents diariamente. Pero como todo lo traumático bueno tiene que terminar, terminó en prisión por darle demasiado amor a su hijo. Lo cambié porque en esa época Blasen era un llorón miedoso que mataba ratas por diversión (y ahora también lo es, sólo que ahora sí mata gente :v), no mataría a una persona, y menos a su madre, le tenía demasiado miedo como para poder matarla :v El commie que mató a Blasen De la serie "Personajes célebres de los que nadie se acuerda" traemos al commie que mató a Blasen, un personaje cuya vida y existencia en general son ampliamente discutidas por los mundialmente reconocidos filósofos físicos biólogos marinos de Timor Oriental Ana Dieleim y Porta E. Stetipo. Su nombre se desconoce, así que llamémoslo Dimitri Asesinatos Locos(? y su historia de vida es incierta. Mientras que algunos dicen que fue quien acabó con la vida del loco alcohólico desempleado ex-letrista de Black Metal y asesino de medio tiempo de origen suizo alemán Heinrich "Blasen" Weimann, Metapedia otras fuentes afirman que Dimitri Asesinatos Locos el commie que mató a Blasen realmente no mató a Blasen, sino que este último, o sea Blasen, lo mató a él, o sea al commie. Dicho asesinato supuestamente no fue tan brutal como el perpetrado por el commie en la otra versión de la historia, sino que fue simplemente la consecuencia de haber disparado accidentalmente (le quería dar a otro) y sin ningún objetivo en particular con una inofensiva Luger 9mm. La prueba irrefutablemente irrefutable de esta teoría está en el cuchillo de Blasen (si alguien malpiensa el que disparará accidentalmente y sin ningún objetivo en particular con una Luger soy yo >:v), un NR40, o por su traducción de frikidelasarmasnés a español, un cuchillo soviético, el cual, según la fuente, Blasen habría pedido prestado y que no podría haber conseguido de otra forma porque, bueno, es un cuchillo soviético Y ese fue el comienzo de una gran amistad entre Blasen y Der Metzgermeister, su cuchillo :v Y sí, le puso nombre >:v Es su mejor amigo en el mundo, o al menos el único que no le dice que se mate :v. La primer teoría afirma que el crimen sucedió un no sé qué del no sé cuánto del '45. Durante la noche, Blasen supuestamente recibió una llamada de quienes eran supuestamente sus superiores supuestamente pidiendo que se presentara en la base y ya con el supuestamente. El ya mencionado se levantó de mala gana (En español: Coño de la madre, que quiero dormir, joder >:v) y fue a la dichosa base, donde fue brutalmente asesinado por el commie. La única prueba de eso es el testimonio de la hija de la supuesta víctima de medio tiempo, quien quería mucho a su padre y jamás mentiría para hacerlo quedar más mal de lo que ya queda por sí mismo, por lo que defensores de la teoría afirman que es irrefutable. Cuenta la leyenda que sigue vivo y reside en las Islas Sándwich junto con Elvis, Hitler y John F. Kennedy. La Muerte que no es Smert "¿Cuándo me ponen en otro episodio?" -La Muerte sobre algo que nunca pasará. "Smert es mejor" -Cualquiera sobre la Muerte. "¿Quién?" -Alguien sobre la Muerte. La Muerte es, pues, la Muerte, pero en versión HTF. Es un oso rarito o lo que sea hecho de huesos con una túnica negra (vestido según Sunshine) y una oz que lleva para todos lados. Después de que en no sé qué epi cierto pajarraco alemán le rompiera el fakin brazo, se tomó unos días de salud, los cuales los dedicó a joder a Blasen haciéndolo hacer su trabajo, lo cual le sería divertido a ese pedazo sádico si no fuera porque le quitó la cerveza y le hizo shit las nueces de una patada. No apareció en más episodios así que sólo hablaremos de ese. Bueno, pos resulta que se le cantó la gana de ir a matar a alguien, pero se equivocó de casa y fue a parar a la de Sunshine, donde para su desgracia "alguien" le hizo shit el brazo, por lo que, luego de romperle las mandarinas, lo mandó a que hiciera su trabajo mientras se tomaba unos días libres. Blasen, como la persona normal y cuerda que nunca será es, le dijo que él no iba a hacer nada y que se fuera a la reverenda materia fecal dicho de forma vulgar, lo cual no le importó a la Muerte, le dio la oz esa y le dijo que fuera a matar tipos antes de que le pateara las naranjas otra vez lo matara, pero como el hdf quería morir, pos se decidió por amenazarlo con lo tachado, lo cual funcionó ya que todos sabemos que eso duele como la shit. Y bueno pos, mientras el otro mataba bichos, él estaba intentando tomar sus vacaciones, pero no contaba con que el tipo al que había mandado a hacer su trabajo era alemán, la próxima víctima estaba en Alemania y era Octubre, por lo que, para recordar los viejos tiempos, decidió beber un par de bidones vasos de la bebida más popular del país, lo cual lo dejó obviamente más ebrio que Homero Simpson distraído de su nuevo trabajo como Muerte por un par de días. Lo cual obviamente molestó a la Muerte, porque Blasen en lugar de hacer su jodido trabajo, acababa con la existencia de cerveza de ese país donde hablan raro, por lo que le prohibió beber alcohol, a lo cual contestó que no era su padre y que ya tenía 44 y que podía joder su vida como él quisiera, pero la Muerte no le prestó atención y le dijo que se dejara de cerveza y trabajara de verdad, así que pos el tipo fue de mala gana a matar más gente, pero mataba a los equivocados o a más de los que debía, así que la Muerte le puso fin a todo, se levantó y se fue a matar gente, claro, después de darle lo que se merecía al pedazo imbécil de Blasen por joderla de nuevo. Y ya, después no apareció y ya les hice spoiler de Never Let it Die :v Algo ingenioso (?) Borré el test porque era muy largo y no tengo ganas de hacerlo :'v Para rellenar sólo diré que tengo habilidades, habilidades muy específicas :v (?) Dibujos cancerosos :v HIER KOMMT DIE FAIL(? Achtung! Aquí hay más cáncer que en un hospital :v Como sea, aquí está todo el cáncer que he hecho, sin base, porque las bases son para gente sin himaginazión como yo hace unos meses :3 A quién engaño, algunos dibujos con base pondré, ¡pero no los muy fails! Luego sigo, porque qué flojera :v Arte joriginal :v Digitaloso y mal dibujado :v Creepy.png|Doku-kunchanloquesea! :3 Sunshine plz.png|No pos, Sunshine y el hijuefruta que se parece a él con un fondo bien satanisch :T Kawaii chibi Sunshine.png|Madarfakin chibis :3 Zippy sin base fail.png|Zippy bien pokerféis :v Die, Flippymila, die.png|Shittymila muriendo en una trituradora :3 All heil hail dah héroe responsable de su muerte :v htf_base_18_by_rachaelthestunk-d79hy82.png|El hijo de fruta haciendo pedazos al Krilin de HTF :v -No el que mata y muere, el que muere solamente- Glücklichkeit.gif|Un gif convulsionoso :v Katzy avatar.png|El gato rarito de mi Twitter :v Glücklichkeit2.png|La imagen joriginal del gif convulsionoso :v Comic raro plz.jpg|Un cómic sobre los Grammar Nazis en inglich :v Blasen gijinka (creo que así será en HNE).png|FINALLY I DIDNT FAILED Papeloso y de mala calidad :v Evil bitch please colored by randomshit223-d8inpax.jpg|El hijo de fruta demonio con la cabeza de Flippymila. ¡Al fin hizo algo bueno! :v der_sensenmann_by_sinnesloschen6846246-d8q6it0.png|La Muerte, madafakas >:c Mi libro Luna de Plutón.jpg|Esto es lo que pasa cuando estás siguiendo la transcripción de The Return of the Evil cuando te aburres y te pones a ver un vídeo de Dross sólo para descubrir que su libro Luna de Plutón está siendo un éxito de ventas en la Alemania Nazi :'v Cosas tan jorribles que parecen dibujadas por Blasen sacadas de un creepypasta plz :v Glücklichkeit.gif|Este gif es lo primero "creepy" que subí al dA :v Der sensenmann by sinnesloschen6846246-d8q6it0.png|Es la muerte joder, asusta >:v (?) suizid_by_sinnesloschen6846246-d8otebt.jpg|Este dibujo es tan jodidamente depresivo que enserio parece hecho por el nazi suicida ese :v Perdonad la mala calidad :v madchen_by_sinnesloschen6846246-d8rmeux.png|Otro dibujo de mala calidad, también de jorror o algo parecido, ya lo haré en versión digital :v Perdonad toda la sangre :v -Deadplz- (???) Arte de verdad center Bien, eso fue todo, si les gustó son caguai, si no les gustó ¡¡¡SON NAZIS!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/47/Fuuuuuxd.PNG (????) ¿Sabías qué… (de mis personajes :v) Sección estilo Inciclopedia en la que pongo estupideces cosas adicionales de mis personajes por orden alfabético. No pongo a los de relleno porque qué flojera. Jesucristo Hitler Paracelso Zeppelin "Zippy" Montoya González(? El sinónimo no aceptado por la RAE de estúpido. Ahora totalmente renovado en realidad sólo le quité los poderes y ahora cuesta el doble. *…tenía poderes pero ahora es subnormal? *…no le gusta odiar pero odia? *…le tiene miedo a los perros nazis que viajan en el tiempo? (?) *…le gustan los tacos? *…iba a ser mexinarco pero como no sabe español descarté la idea? *…cree que Blasen es una comida extranjera, pero aún así lo odia? *…lo mismo con Jigoku? *…hace las cosas más por el mero hecho de "todos lo hacían, yo sólo quería ser popular" que por otra cosa? *…cree que el terrorismo es un tipo de música? *…nadie sabe cómo se llama realmente? Pero en su página lo dice :'v *…pero sus amigos otacos le dicen baka? *...cuando le dicen "háblale a mi mano", realmente le habla? *...es un asco jugando juegos Survival Horror? *...pero un dios en el juego original de Super Mario? *...cree que esto es música? Aleksei "Lyko" Stalinlenintrotskiputin(???) ¿Y esto qué es? *…es un gato pero parece cualquier cosa? *…ama cocinar? *…le gusta tanto el chocolate que robaría dulcerías por él? *…ama el atún? *…pero odia las aceitunas? *…escribir esto me da hambre? *…parece que se rasuró un pedazo de cara? (?) *…su nombre verdadero es Aleksei? Алексей en cirílico copypasteado *…pero vaya a saber su apellido porque no me sé más apellidos rusos que Stalin, Lenin, Trotski y Putin? Internet lo puede todo :v *...a veces puede llegar a dar miedo cuando está en espacios cerrados? *...ve el anime de Pokémon aunque sea jodidamente repetitivo? *...según él se puede hacer música con una licuadora? IDK "Bonnibel" Apellidofrancés(? Otra ardilla sin cola. ¡¿Pero es que vienen mal de fábrica?! ¡Exijo un reembolso! *…dibuja bastante bien? *…pero no le gusta mucho dibujar? *…es alérgica a las plumas? *…al igual que muchos otros, le teme a las arañas? *…odia que le spoileen, pero si le spoileas te spoileará también? *…casi ni se nota su acento francés? *…suele hablar en francés muy seguido, pero nunca lo pongo porque no sé francés y no confío en Google? *…necesito ayuda para inventarle un nombre porque no sé una shit de francés? Y lo hice sin el Traductor :v *...sus padres no le dejan hacer casi nada? *...de hecho, si fuera por ellos, no haría nada en la serie? *...escucha esta cosa vieja? Carrie "Carrie" (???) Esa que se suicidó porque le hacían bullying. Definitivamente en esta serie están todos cuerdos. *…no es emo, sólo le falta un ojo? *…le hacían bullying? *…rara vez sonríe? *…originalmente sería un zombie? *…lo único que tiene de parecido con los emos es el cabello, porque después ni se corta las venas ni quiere llamar la atención? *…suele hablar consigo misma porque no tiene amigos? *…a pesar de que los dos son jodidamente depresivos, nunca ha aparecido con Blasen en ningún episodio? *…puede tomar formas bastante aterradoras? *…esta sí que se llama como le dicen en la serie? *…pero sobre el apellido no me pregunten? *...escribe cosas raras cuando está sola? *...si esta cosa es música yo como perros? No se me "Fantasie" Ocurre un nombre(? Cosa rara hecha de azúcar, flores y muchos colores… A quién engaño, ni sé de qué está hecha, sólo que es tan caguai que dan ganas de vomitar arcoiris y volverse un unicornio. *…ama los conejos? *…es muy optimista? *…cree que todos tienen un lado bueno? *…y que la violencia nunca es la solución? *…debería dejar de ver My Little Pony porque le está lavando el cerebro? *…cree que Zippy es algo torpe, pero no se lo dice para no herir sus sentimientos? *…en realidad no odia a nadie? *…aún busco un nombre alemán que no suene a que alguien vomita para ella? *...le teme a las arañas aunque estén muertas o no vayan a hacerle daño? *...le gustan las películas de horror pero a la vez le dan miedo? *...le gustan estas frikadas? Lo mismo que "Necro Fantasie" La de arriba (? Versión darks de la de arriba. Nadie sabe nunca dónde está. De hecho, está detrás tuyo en este momento. Y va a matarte. *…me da flojera poner su nombre en japonés? *…nadie sabe si es una sombra, un demonio o qué rayos? *…sólo Fantasie sabe de su existencia? *…en sí, da algo de miedo? *…siempre tiene apariciones menores? *…las razones por las que existe son desconocidas? *…si no sé el nombre de Fantasie, de esta menos? *…sólo sé que en japo es Nekurofantaji y que me da flojera ponerlo en katakana? *...estuve tres años escribiendo la razón de su existencia y la perdí? Erika "Palabra mal escrita en inglich que hace alusión a su inutilidad(?" Weimann Esa que no se le ha encontrado otro uso más que en esta serie. Si los kiwis no eran lo suficientemente diabólicos inútiles… *…a pesar de no tener alas, ama volar? *…tiene tan mala suerte que el único integrante de su familia a quien odia es el único que sigue vivo? *…vio el 7-1? (Brasil 2014, no era penal >:v (?)) *…ama la geografía? *…en HTF3 va a la Universidad? *…a pesar de que habla muy bien en inglés, en ocasiones se equívoca? *…al igual que Bonnibel, no tiene tanto acento? *…nadie sabe su nombre real? *…aunque sí sabemos que tiene el apellido de Blasen? *…eso último es obvio? *…su cumpleaños es el 12 de Octubre? *…realmente se llama Erika Weimann, pero no le gusta su nombre y prefiere que la llamen Wingles? Además de que por culpa de cierto tipo ya le da cosa que sepan su apellido *...nadie le gana en "tres en raya"? *...tal vez algún día pueda volver a volar? *...cree que esto no está sobrevalorado? Anonymous(? "Ruby" Murciélago friki como no los hay. Nadie sabe sobre él, que es de HTF3, joder. *…no sé qué poner de él porque es de HTF3? *…aspira a ser científico? *…no es muy sociable? *…a veces usa gafas? *…como es de HTF3 ni sé qué poner de él, y mucho menos inventarle un nombre? *...escucha estas reliquias? *...se pasa la mayor parte del día en Internet? *...o leyendo? Steve "Sunshine" Que no la pizza (?? El gato diabólico con la piedra pegada en la cabeza. Aunque no tan diabólico, que este no te quema una iglesia ni aunque le pagues. *…la gente lo odia por su demonio? *…realmente no odia a Mellow? *…comió una rata una vez? *…de su grupo de amigos, es el más débil físicamente (sin transformarse)? *…le gustan los RPG? *…es un asco en Mortal Kombat, pero se las da de bueno? *…tiene un collar antipulgas? *…le gusta perseguir ratones y aves? *…pero nunca atrapa a ninguno? *…odia que Bonnie lo rechace? *…pero aún así le sigue gustando? *…realmente se llama Pizza Steve? *…y sólo Chilly lo sabe? *…pero nunca se lo dirá a Blasen porque tal vez se burle de él como venganza por burlarse del apodo por el que lo llamaban cuando niño? *...le gusta molestar a Blasen? *...pero no la parte en la que Blasen se cabrea y le parte todo lo que se llama cara? *...aún escucha esto aunque hayan treinta mil subgéneros para elegir? Yo "Doku" Qué sé Puercoespín de género indefinido. Definitivamente despierta el Profesor Oak dentro de nosotros y nos da ganas de preguntarle "¿Eres un chico o una chica?". *…nadie sabe dónde vivía antes de vivir con Blasen? *…en realidad no tiene un demonio? *…sino que está loco/a, igual que su padre adoptivo sin papeles? *…nadie sabe por qué no envejece? *…en algunos episodios va a la escuela? *…a diferencia de Bitly no tiene los ojos como los de Cub? *…sin embargo tiene 10 años o eso parece? *…nadie sabe ni qué es, pero se refieren a él/ella como hombre? *…no sé su nombre porque aún no me decido si será de Polonia o de Polonia? (????) Si no sé franchute, mucho menos polaco *...parece emo pero es bien optimista? *...el helado le congela el cerebro? *...no se sabe ni qué música escucha? Pero se ve obligado a escuchar ruido todos los días por culpa del de abajo :v Heinrich "Partir la madre en alemán(?" Weimann El más cuerdo de toda la serie. De hecho, está tan cuerdo que sólo estuvo en el manicomio 14 veces, y 0,0 fueron para pedir un bolígrafo. *…debería estar en un hospital mental? *…estuvo en prisión cinco veces? *…las puntas de su cabello son teñidas? *…en realidad tiene ojos azules, pero usa lentes de contacto? *…es bueno en matemáticas pero malo en química? *…su acento se nota tanto que con sólo escucharlo te das cuenta de que es alemán? *…duerme dos horas por día? *…por eso tiene ojeras? *…tiene tantas heridas autoinfligidas que ya perdió la cuenta? *…su nombre verdadero es Heinrich Weimann? (Medaflojeraponerelkatakana-san en japo) *…de niño sus padres le decían Heini? Podrá sonar ridículo, pero al menos no suena a vómito *…y Sunshine se burla de eso (Imposible no hacerlo), por eso odia que le digan así? *…odia el estereotipo de que los hombres nunca lloran? *…el cual es totalmente falso porque él llora como niña de 5 años y sigue siendo bien pero bien macho? *…su nombre es el nombre de un loquesea (lo vi en el Gúgel) en el medio de la nada Alemania? *...le gusta Marilyn Manson? *...de niño dibujaba cosas así? (Era uno de esos niños raros con los que nadie quiere jugar (en el Kinder pues)) *...y ahora dibuja cosas así? (Su galería del DeviantAnimal es más o menos como esto) *...piensa que este montón de ruido es calificable como música? *...ni su fruta madre sabe cómo carajos no se desmaya siendo que duerme dos horas por día, no come casi nada y todo lo que bebe es alcohol y café? Debería escribir un libro llamado "Cómo vivir durmiendo dos horas por día, sin comer casi nada porque da flojera ir a la tienda y bebiendo sólo alcohol y café y a la vez matarse haciendo ejercicio porque su autoestima está por allá por el centro de la Tierra (o el Infierno, crea lo que quiera) y no quiere sentirse débil sin desmayarse, morir de desnutrición ni caer (tan seguido) en un coma etílico" :v Sería un éxito de ventas en Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia, México, Perú, Colombia... *Leer con voz de Dross* (?) Daisy Luego, tengo sueño Frosty Crafty Jigoku Chilly Esa cosa que parece inocente pero que no lo es ni de asomo, de hecho quemará tu casa esta noche. *…eso de tener amigos malvados viene de familia? Su mamá era la mejor amiga de Bin Laden *…le gusta el Black Metal? *…pero sabe que el fandom es una mierda? (?) *…cuando habla en noruego nadie le entiende? *…dice que no vale la pena llorar por amor? Excepto si estás actuando una película *…nadie sabe ni su nombre ni conoce a su familia? *…a pesar de que es bien blacker, no es ni homofóbica ni racista ni nada? *…Chilly x Blasen is canon? *…lo anterior es mentira? Pongo esto porque sino Blasen me mata *…es muy mala fingiendo? Eso explica por qué todo mundo sabe de su relación "secreta" con el bicho alemán ese *…les había hecho un lovechild a ella y a Blasen pero la descarté porque había salido loca y antisocial como Blasen? Una mezcla perfecta entre ellos sería un bicho raro bipolar yandere fan del Black/Death, pero es lo que hay :v (? *…en realidad la iba a dejar hasta que pensé que con esto del Internerd de adolescente terminaría creyéndose la descendiente de la raza aria y poniéndose los uniformes de su padre? (?) *...cuando se aburre llega incluso a ver la estática de la TV? *...Black Metal ist Krieg? Lucky Christy Kike Links zwo, drei, vier(? de inutilidad Mi Verbo Preguntar en Inglés.fm: https://ask.fm/usernamesubnormal 140 CARACTERES Y SU CHINGADÍSIMA MADRE ASDADDSSJFSJFSB: https://www.twitter.com/DamonischKatze Despedida Go ahead, pero antes vota o te pego >:v (?) ¿Le gusta mi perfil o ke ase? :v (?) Lo amo *0* 'Ta bien, 'ta bien :v Pos más o menos, cambie algo y ya :v No leí un carajo :v 'Ta medio feo viteh .v. Un asco mi señor :v Fue como escuchar al Komander ;-; El que lo escribió que se pegue un tiro :'v Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Mordecai y Rigby 223 Categoría:Burócratas